Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device including a substrate and a light-emitting element electrically connected to the substrate, and relates to a lighting appliance in which a light-emitting device is arranged.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting appliance, which is an incandescent light bulb and/or a downlight including the conventional light bulb, for example, has been replaced by a lighting appliance including a light-emitting diode (LED) element as a light source.
For example, it is open to the public that a lighting appliance includes a light source including at least one LED element. (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0294085 A1).